Kinderfresser
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: There is a serial killer hiding in plain sight. Who could it be? There are a chain of murders linking directing to Numbuh 4. But is it truly him despite the discriminating evidence?
1. Chapter 1

watch?v=9_IFb5YimMw

Wallabee Beetles seemed normal. He was born with four limbs, ten fingers, ten toes...Two eyes, lips, and a nose...His birthplace was Australia, but he had moved to the states not long after his mother died...Wallabee joined the KND association shortly after his first few weeks of attending the new school...He enjoys family time with his father and hanging out with his new friends Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abigail...Yes, all very normal. But there was one thing about Wallabee that was very obscure.

Numbuh 4 had an unhealthy obsession with knives and sharp objects of any kind. He was most proud of his Winchester. A long stainless steal blade, black leather-laced handle, and its name beautifully written on the silver thin neck. It was such a prize to have, he kept this particular weapon hidden away from sight, unlike all the others, under his pillow. Doing so even despite knowing no one had ever seen his room before and he wasn't planning on that happening anytime soon.

The walls were decorated from top to bottom in all his favorite tools. The wall the door sat against held holster knives of all sizes. The wall his bed sat up against and the one parallel to it held medieval weapons such as: battle axes, maces, and flails. The last wall with the window had swords and machetes leaning up against it. And his dresser was covered in pocket knives.

For years, he had tried his best to keep his secret, and only for his own safety. He knew exactly what the team would have done if they found out. They would have locked him up in a nuthouse, for sure...

Why?

Well, when there weren't any missions to complete and while his friends were elsewhere in the tree house, Numbuh 4 was usually busy cleaning the fresh blood off his knife in the bathroom. He did most of his dirty work in that bathroom. Never at his own house because of his father being home most of the time...

His slid the knife back into its holster and hid it in his jacket. Then, he walked out and to his room as casually as he could. He pulled up a chair and crossed his arms over themselves on the sill of the window and gazed out of it in a stupor.

But before he could fall into his deep subconscious state he did quite often, there came a knock at the door and Wallabee dazed out of his short trance.

"Hey, Wally?" the sweetness of his dear friend Kuki, or Numbuh 3, was so soothing to him. He hid his Winchester under his pillow, then cheerfully opened the door just a crack.

There stood Numbuh 3. In a bath towel.

Numbuh 4 blushed crazily.

"Sorry, about the inconvenience, Wally! But I got in the shower and realized I didn't have a rag to wash with and I was wondering if you h—" She reached for the door opening.

"Yes, Aye do!" he answer a bit too quickly. He shut the door and hollered, "Just wait out there! Don't come in!" He didn't want her to see his room. Wally turned around and fanned his face to get rid of some of the redness and walked over to his dresser to grab a washrag.

"She's naked..." he said softly to himself, still fanning. "...an' wet...oh gawd..."

Turning back around forcing out the arousing thoughts from his brain, he handed her the washrag and shut the door, locking it this time.

"Bloody, 'ell, Wallabee! What was t'at all abou'? Get yo'r mind out o' the gutter..."

He sighed now angry at himself for thinking such things about her. But in the back of his mind...it felt kind of good.

He plopped down on his bed and begun sharpening the Winchester. The half-naked 3 came back into mind, but this time he didn't try to push it out. In his mind, Numbuh 4 watches as the towel falls off her body and she climbs in the shower without shutting the curtain. The thought of her wet and in the stark combined with the sound of the scraping of metal made a grin slide onto his face.

For some reason, 4 chuckled. He caught himself before he continued thinking his devious thoughts. The more he tried to hold down his laughter, the more it wanted to come out. Finally, he let out a crescendo toned evil laugh.

**...The sky rumbles...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Late at night, Numbuh 4 leaves the tree house. But doesn't return home. He leaves with nothing but the clothes on his back and comes back very late the same night or early the next morning. This always concerned his friends. They wonder what he is doing all night for the longest, but never think to ask him themselves.._

* * *

The lights dimmed to a thick red color. How creepy... Then, an alarm sounded overhead. But that wasn't a normal alarm. One of the teams alarms was for intruders. That one made almost a police car sounding noise. The fire alarm rattled a repetitive metallic noise, trademark to an old-timey school bell. There is another that was to alert the tree house that it was time for battle. But this alarm was the emergency alarm; the sound started out deep then escalated slowly to a high pitched tone, then declined at the same speed, similar to a tornado siren. The noise was very unnerving. That alarm _never_ went off; Numbuh 4 didn't think it ever would...

4's mind spiraled from a mixture of anticipation and fear. He rushed downstairs to find the others watching something on the television.

"What's goin' on, mates?!" 4 asked frantic, holding his gun in both of his trembling hands. "Is there trouble?" They didn't answer, their eyes still glued to the TV. They appeared to be watching the news. "Why are you watchin' an _adult_ show...?"

4 stepped closer. He circled around them to see their stone, shocked faces.

"What happened...?" 4 looked to the TV. An adult was talking about some crime, but nothing stood out. Not until, the evidence pictures of some bodies popped up on the screen.

4's gun slipped from his fingers to the floor giving the same expression as his teammates. The people in the picture were children. But not just any children. They were none other than Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 53. All children from the KND association.

It was explained that all three of their bodies were mutilated by a Winchester sheath knife shown on the screen. That knife...

4 bolted from the sitting area.

"No, no, no, no..." 4 stressed. Circling the corner, he raced to his room. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. "No, no, no, no..." He rushed to his pillow and lifted it expecting to find his Winchester. Now laying his eyes on an empty bedspread, his heart dropped. To make sure he didn't leave it anywhere else on accident, he checked his dresser and his closet fumbling through on a hunt. But it was still nowhere to be found.

"NO!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Numbuh 4?" he heard someone say sounding a little too close... He turned around to find Numbuh 5 walking into his bedroom. But how? He had locked the door... "The news was scary, I don't blame you. Are you okay in h—" She stopped and gazed in horror at her surroundings.

Numbuh 5 screamed.

He flew over his bed and shut the door before she could escape. 4 then grabbed a random knife from the nearby wall ad held it to her menacingly.

"Don't kill me, Wallabee!" she pleaded.

"What?...Aye'm not gonna kill you! What made you think—" He looked at his hand. Numbuh 4 hadn't even noticed he picked it up. Maybe he grabbed it out of anxiety or instinct. "Oh..." He slowly placed the knife back where he found it. "You better not tell anyone abou' my room! Not a soul! You weren' even suppose to be in here, anyway!"

"I promise, Numbuh 5 won't tell!"

"Oh, you promise, ay? How do Aye know yo're not lyin'?"

"I won't tell! Just—uh...Here." She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky-swear on it. You know Numbuh 5 don't break those." He looked at her hand, and back up at her. Then slowly, he grabbed her pinky with his. "I promise I won't tell...Just _you_ promise _me,_ you'll never do it again."

He scoffed.

"Do what again?"

Numbuh 5 gave a stern look. Wally looked away and pulled down his sleeves ambivalently.

"No promises..." Numbuh 4 looked up at her one more time into her tearful brown eyes. "Fine...For you, Abby...Aye'll try."

"Thank you, Wallabee...Will you let Numbuh 5 out of here now?" Numbuh 4 was more than delighted to get her out of his room...but he stopped her.

"No." 5 trembled from fear. "Aye jus' can't..."

"How about I tell you one of my secrets? So you can feel a little better." She thought for a moment on what she could tell him that wasn't that embarrassing... "How about—I hope this ain't too obvious..."

"What?"

"...Numbuh 5 got a tiny, little-bitty..._crush_ on Hoagie." Her face turned bright red and her eyes wandered not wanting to look at Numbuh 4 from embarrassment. "Can I go now?"

Wally chuckled softly.

He opened the door to let her escape. Just as she was leaving, the team came walking up the hallway. Toward Numbuh 4's room.

Quickly, she shut the door and turned to them.

"Hey, guys," she said calmly.

"Is Numbuh 4 alright?" asked Nigel.

"He's crying right now..." she lied. There were no tears to shed from Wally, but instead they shed from her. Numbuh 1 pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Numbuh 5. We'll find the person responsible for all this."

But Abby now knew the person who was responsible. She wanted to tell them so badly. But she was too scared to. And she had made a binding promise. Who knew what he would have done if she told...

Numbuh 4 leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor. He hugged his knees and drooped his head ashamed. He couldn't believe someone finally caught a glimpse of his bedroom. But at least he knew Numbuh 5 could keep a secret.

Thinking back on the crime, 4 was absolutely baffled as to how he could have lost his knife so easily.

"How?...No one knows abou' my knife collection, _especially_ my Winchester, but it's gone..." That brought up a confusing question. "Who took it?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wally couldn't eat. He was entirely too stressed. Too many bad things had happened at once... Numbuh 5 finding out one of his many secrets. Loosing his favorite knife in a crime. And the murders...

He pushed the bowl of cereal away and laid his head down on the table.

"You not gonna eat that?" Numbuh 3 asked him with a trademark grin. She was still able to smile after what she'd witnessed on TV. Typical for Kuki to push things out of her mind so that she could continue being happy. If only Numbuh 4 knew how to do that.

"Nah, you can have it, Kuki." She grabbed it cheerfully and started shoveling.

"Are you okay, Wally? You don't look so good."

"Aye'm not gonna lie to you. Aye don' actually know how Aye feel right now."

"Is it about, well, uh, you know...what happened to those kids?"

"Yeah, t'at. But there's other stuff, too..."

"Like what?"

"...It's nothin'."

Kuki, wanting to pry more, instead looked across the room at Numbuh 1 whom had stepped into the kitchen's doorway. He looked tense.

"I want everyone to report to the other room as soon as possible," he announced in a stoic manner. "We will be having a meeting to determine who the culprit of the crime is." He then left the room as quickly as he came, leaving everyone in the kitchen with a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach.

"Nigel looks kind of pissed..." 3 commented.

"Yeah." Wally narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the door. "An' Aye think Aye know why..."

* * *

"You all have been gathered here," Numbuh 1 told the group pacing back and forth, "to brainstorm who could have done such deeds. Any ideas? Leads?—Yes, Numbuh 2?"

"This could possibly be a technicality," 2 proclaimed. "Maybe it was an adult that's done this and we just don't know it?"

"Hmm...good thought. In that case, it's out of our power. Adults are the only people capable of doing such things. There's no way a _kid_ could possibly have done such deeds...Or, maybe they can." Nigel suspiciously turned to Numbuh 4. "But only if that kid has had some possible mental illness or resentment towards these people."

Numbuh 4 raised his hand. "Maybe...But Aye have an idea."

"What is it, Numbuh 4..." 1's voice seemed to sound a little thicker.

"Aye've come to the thought that maybe the person is closer than we think he is," 1's eyes narrowed. "There is a possibility of mental illness, because since Numbuh's 65.3, 362, and 53 were all apart o' the KND association, then the person must be here in the association itself. Meaning, it must be a kid we know. Right?"

"Hmm..." Numbuh 1 thought. "It must be. Well. The only suspect that remotely comes to mind..." Numbuh 1 stepped up to Wally with his hands behind his back in a noble manner. "...Is you."

4 widened his eyes in despair. "Why would you say t'at?! A-Aye didn't do it!"

"Yeah, why?!" 2 and 5 both said together.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1!" Abby protested. "What you thinkin'?"

"Don't give me that, Numbuh 5!" 1 gave a stern look at Abby. "You knew about this, too!" 4 gasped, deeply in shocked. He thought at least _she_ would have kept his secret...

"About what?!" 3 was so clueless.

"I didn't tell him, I promise!" Abby assured Wally. "He found out on his own!..."

"Found out about what?!"

"About how Numbuh 4 has a collection of knives?!" 1 exclaimed. "And how the Winchester found was identical to the one shown on the television screen?!" 4 stared at 1 numbly. "Where's that Winchester knife of yours, Numbuh 4? Or can you even answer that?!" The hair stood up on the back of his neck knowing now he had been caught. How did Numbuh 1 find out about the knife? 4 always kept his door locked when it wasn't attended to... "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

4 trembled and shook trying to hold back the one thing he'd kept secret all this time...But he said it.

With his head drooping, he mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What did you say...?" Numbuh 1 pushed him back some. His team was now staring with piercing eyes waiting for him to answer.

4 lifted his head, now giving the concentrated look of ire. Face red from anger and embarrassment, he pulled up his hoodie sleeves exposing countless deep scars lining from his wrists to his elbows. Some looked to be healing, others were fresh and red. He exclaimed through gritted teeth, "Aye'm sick in the head!" The gang gasped deeply and winced at the horrid sight. "Aye've been depressed for awhile, alright?! And Aye get a bit...morbid 'bout it...—Can you see it?!" 4 pulled his sleeve up even further, revealing even more.

The air grew thick from heavy tension. 2 was shaking uncontrollably, 3's eyes were wet with tears, 5 had her face in her hands, and 1...finally appeared to be expressing some emotion.

"Aye _cut_ myself!" He threw his sleeves down, "And for yo'r info'mation, Aye do have an obsession with sharp objects, but Aye'd never harm anyone! Aye'd never done it, and Aye never will! You should never went in my room without my permission anyway! Just like how Aye told Numbuh 5! But Aye guess that's over! Everyone can come in my room anytime they focking want now! Go right ahead, you bastards!"

Numbuh 1 still appeared to be unconvinced.

"Numbuh 4," he began, "That's enough—"

"No, Numbuh 1!" Wally had only just begun. "Aye speak the truth! Aye only do this to myself to relieve the pain! I do it because it makes me forget about witnessing my own mother's death in front o' my six-year-old-eyes! And how she's not here anymore! How Aye'm half the person Aye used to be when she was still alive!"

Wally drew in a sharp gasp. He said it...He couldn't believe it. They finally pushed out the dark secret he had kept for all those years...

They all started crying, (they actually _cried_ for him) but not a sound was made.

Numbuh 4, about to cry himself, pulled it together and started again, "Aye don't want you to think Aye'm a bad person. Aye like knives; Aye can't help it. But Aye didn't kill anyone. My Winchester knife was stolen from me. Meaning, someone is tryin' to frame me for this, but Aye have no idea who. We need to stop blamin' each other an' find the person responsible."

Wallabee paused to take in a breath. Lightheaded and mortified to the point of dying of shame, he turned on his heels and vacated the room. Legs heavy and trembling, he stepped up to his bedroom door, but was too ashamed to step inside. He really wasn't even tired, nor wanted to open the door. So, he decided to head out that night.

Late at night, Numbuh 4 usually leaves the tree house anyway. But when he returns home, it's rather very late the same night or early the next morning. This always concerned his friends and they wondered what he was doing all night for the longest, but never thought to ask him themselves. Well...Numbuh 4 had yet another secret. His knife obsession was only the beginning.

* * *

'And all our yesterday's have lighted fools the _w_ay to dusty death. Out, out, br_i_ef cand_l_e! _L_ife's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets h_i_s hour upon the st_a_ge, and then is heard no _m_ore. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.'


	4. Chapter 4

At midnight almost every night in the bowels of Virginia City, the Bot Fighters Secret Union was held. Numbuh 4 didn't partake in the fighting, but was none other than the head of the Union itself.

Bot fighting usually is perfectly legal. But this one however, was not. There were quite a few things that made this particular gathering illegal: In normal bot fighting competitions, there are more than enough rules to go by. In BFSU the only rules are: Don't fight the person behind the remote, fight the _robot._ The height of your robot must be from one inch tall and two inches wide to forty-eight inches tall and three feet wide (Sometimes this rule is broken or overlooked.) Mines are allowed, but no throwable explosives. And you must at least bet 50 bucks before every fight.

The sound of Numbuh 4's shoes bounced off the brick buildings walls that were riddled with graffiti to the gate watchers ears. The twelve year old guard narrowed his eyes at him. Wally nodded his head in acknowledgment at the boy as he walked by. However, the guard stopped him before he could enter.

"Password," the boy said strictly. At first Numbuh 4's mind glazed over his question without thinking about it first.

"Oh, yeah. The password. Alright..." But just as he was about to guess at the word, the thoughts crawled back to him. "Ay, wait a minute! Aye don't need no password!"

The boy laughed.

"I know!" He pulled out his key and unlocked the gate. "I'm just joking with you, sir!" Numbuh 4 shook his head, but couldn't help but to smile.

"Aye was about to say," Wally chuckled, "you know who Aye am, Clancy..." Then, he walked through the door. Wally quickly thought about that guys name, hoping he had said it right that time, but again he knew he had gotten it wrong.

It's Chance, right? Clarence?...

Numbuh 4 didn't know him personally, but had met him plenty of times to at least catch his name. He wasn't crazy about getting to know the guy either, he only wanted to get his name right because he wanted everyone to respect him as their hierarchy.

The alley was filled with so many people. Ranging from ages eight to twelve, they all stood excitedly awaiting Wallabee to proclaim the first battle of the night. Numbuh 4 walked up to the fighting circle and asked the crowd to settle down so he could speak.

He shouted, "We have two very special contestants tonight, mates! To the left of me, everybody, Thrasher! An' its owner, Bobby Costume!" The crowd roared. Bobby grinned and gripped his remote control a bit tighter as he stared down his rival. "And to the right of me Dark Wave! An' its owner—Aye'm sure no one can forget about _this_ guy—Give it up for Ace 'The Kid!'" The crowd went wild. Ace cocked an eyebrow and grinned even wider. Numbuh 4 lifted the starter flag high above his head. "Let the bot fight..." The two contestants stared each other down in a fit of competitive rage. The anticipation building up high, Wally finally shouted, "...Begin!" and swung the flag downward.

Both of their robots were quite impressive. Thrasher was only a few inches shorter and was equipped with several different knives and daggers hidden in its switchblade-like arms. But Dark Wave had much more to give to the fight. His bot had just as many parts, except for the mysterious gadget hidden in its chest cavity.

When the fight started, Dark Wave was in the lead, but now Thrasher was winning so far and now had him pinned. However, Ace's cocky expression didn't change. Ace flipped open a lever on his remote and pressed a button underneath. Doing so, this unleashed the inner weapon. Dark Wave's front plate opened and a large rotating saw emerged.

Bobby's face flushed of color.

The saw turned horizontally and spun around Dark Wave's body at lightening speed like a weed whacker. As it did so, Thrasher split into two pieces with ease. The crowds eyes were open wide and jaws dropped awaiting for the winner to emerge. As the dust cleared, there stood Dark Wave, foot propped up onto the top half of Thrasher in warrior stance.

The crowd bellowed and cheered; Ace had won the match!

Wally smiled and grabbed the betting plate. He sat down on the front edge of the stage allowing Ace to take his winnings. After the two contestants had left the ring, Numbuh 4 shushed the crowd for a moment.

He announced, "Aye was late today, Aye know, mates. An' Aye'm sorry fo' that, you mates are very import'nt to me. But there's something you should know. Nothings been quite right for a few days. Because Aye'd received some troubling info'mation. There has been a tragedy among us." Uncomfortable murmuring stirred. "Aye'm sure you've heard 'bout it. It was all over the news..."

"Who watches the _news_?!" A random boy shouted from for back in the audience. The crowd agreed.

"Alright, Alright. Maybe you haven't heard 'bout it, then. But you mates should know 'bout this. Aye don't think it would be right if Aye didn't tell you..." He cleared his throat. "In the KND Association, there has been a homicide." As soon as Wally spoke that last word, the crowd made an immediate uproar. Screaming and crying, they all threw a fit. "Please! Settle down everyone! We can't have all this noise 'bout it!" He sighed. "Aye agree. This is horrific. But we _all_ should try now an' find the killer. Whosoever it may be. So that this doesn't happen to anyone else. The killer could be in this alley _right now_."

"Well, if that's true," a girl called from somewhere in the crowd. She had her hood up so he couldn't tell her face, "how do we know it's not _you_?" Everyone around her agreed.

"Mates, don't turn on me! Every one o' my friends at headquarters thinks Aye'm the one respons'ble. You're the only people Aye have left who don't think Aye'm a murderer. So, please. Let's join hands. Whosoever may have a lead, step forward."

No one moved from their spots except for the girl who had spoken up so suspiciously. She was last seen leaving the alley before the next bot battle had begun. And thinking back on why she had her hood up got Numbuh 4 thinking. Who was she?...

watch?v=yGeXknag4Es (Skip to 1:00 by choice)


End file.
